Dementor's Spawn
by Amortentia Veritaserum
Summary: My name's Candela, but you can call me Candy. I don't have a middle name, or a last name, but I've been going to Hogwarts for as long as I can remember... but this is my first year there as part of the student body.


Dementor's Spawn

I entered the Great Hall in Muggle clothes, baggy jeans and a white T-shirt, because really, I've been going to this school for as long as I can remember, and I've never put on that stupid uniform. Then again, this was the first time I'd actually gone with the rest of the kids in my year… Year 6, incase you're wondering.

Who am I? I'm Candela. Just Candela. I don't have a last name… because well… you need a family to have a last name. So I guess my last name could be anything. Dumbledore… McGonnegal… Snape… Granger… They've all applied to me. How? Maybe I'll tell you later…

Speaking of Granger…

"CANDY!" Hermione, I call her Mi, Sprang up from the Gryffindor table and sprinted at me. I didn't really have time to draw my wand, but I did. Her wand was already out, pointed straight at my heart.

"Screw off Granger." I said, trying to keep my wand in its place while silently casting Protego. "You know the drill. I'll curse you within a second of your death."

"You know the Drill too." Mi said, raising an eyebrow. "I'll send you to the hospital wing, before you even raise your wand." We were standing in right in front of the door, so we drew every eye in the Hall. Not counting the Head Table of course. They really didn't care. Why? Maybe later. I'm a little preoccupied at the moment.

"Don't try this, Granger." I warned, flinging back my head so my long black hair flew back gracefully. I heard every boy in the room take a sharp intake of breath. They were seriously eating this up. The Slytherins seemed not very interested yet, but we'd change that, wouldn't we?

I muttered something under my breath, and Hermione's clothes changed in a mini skirt and halter top, her makeup automatically changing into a punk, bad girl look, and her hair losing its friz. She growled at me and shot a jet of bright blue light at me, and my T-shirt turned into a black halter-top and my jeans turning into shorts so short they were barely even covering anything. The boys were probably dying by now, and by close examination; almost every guy had a nosebleed. Hahaha

Hermione and I exchange a look, and then grabbed each other's shoulders. We mock tussled, letting the boys get a few panty shots. They were eating it up. The girls looked positively mutinous.

"That's enough ladies." Said Albus nicely, barely even sparing us a glance as he walked into the Great Hall, almost a half hour late. "Take a seat at the Gryffindor table."

"But… Al…"

"No buts, Dela." Said Severus, equally late, but with a half smile on his face. "To Gryffindor."

"But what if I wanted to be a Slytherin? In Your house, Sev?" I pouted, and he rolled his eyes. "Sit wherever you want, but your schedule is half with Gryffindor and half with Slytherin."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, but they were already on their way to the Head Table. Hermione gestured to the Gryffindor table, and we walked there together. She sat next to Ron, who I could recognize from her letters, and I sat next to Harry, who I also recognized. There was also Lavender, Neville, Seamus, Colin and Dennis, and Paverti. They were all staring at either Hermione, or me eyes wide. Harry and Seamus were hurriedly trying to wipe their nosebleeds away on napkins. It was nice, better then Ron, who was staring at Hermione's hair, his hand half raised like he was thinking about touching it.

"I don't think you should do that, bro." Said Ginny, smiling. "How's it going Candy?"

"Hey Gin." I said, glancing at the gorgeous spread the house-elves had prepared. "Snuffles isn't back yet." I said catching on to Ginny's worried look. "But he…"

"You know about Snuffles?" asked Harry, his good mood vanishing.

"No one told Harry?" I asked shocked. "Mi, you said…"

"Drop it, Candy." Said Ginny, glancing up at the head table. "Albus said…"

"Since when are you on first name terms with Dumbledore?" asked Harry, glaring at us three.

"Since we became the new Golden Trio." I said airily. When they all stared at me, then Mi, then Gin, the other two of which couldn't meet anyone's eyes, I stood. "I think I'll eat in the kitchen after all." I said to Gin and Mi, both of whom nodded, remembering our earlier conversation. "Do you guys want to come?"

"Will there be…" When I nodded, Ginny smiled. "Count me in. I love that stuff…"

"Mi?" I asked.

"I have to explain to Harry and Ron." She said quietly. I nodded, and Gin and I headed off to the kitchens.

"What's going on, Hermione?" asked Harry; Ron and the other Gryffindors were listening intently for her answer.

"Well… A few summers ago Albus… I mean Dumbledore… found another prophecy… And it lead… To my sister…"

"You have a sister?" asked Ron, completely astonished. "You never mentioned…"

"You never asked." Hermione snapped. She took a deep breath. "Ok, So this new prophecy leads to Candy, Gin, and me. We were supposed to defeat Voldemort. Not you two. I mean, you guys play an important role, and such, so Dumbledore plans to train you this year… but the final blow, will be struck by us…"

"What about the whole 'Chosen One' deal?" asked Ron. (Harry seemed too stunned for words)

"Harry WAS chosen… Just… Not for everything…"

"I thought there was only a Chosen ONE." said Neville (who is really a BAMF in disguise). It wasn't like he cared it was just like… He was mildly interested. This Neville was from the future, so everyone was looking up to him, even though what gave him fame hadn't happened yet. It was confusing as hell, but Neville was now confident, and there was a rumor going around that he had beaten up an older Slytherin on the train. The Slytherin of course, said nothing about it. I mean seriously? Would you admit to being beat up by a BAMF that isn't a BAMF yet? According to JKR, Neville isn't a BAMF until a year from now. How did he get back in time anyway? I guess all those Time Turners from the Department of Mysteries didn't all break… Anyway, I digress.

"There was a Chosen Two… but now there's like, a Chosen Four…" Hermione blushed and hurriedly scarfed down the first bit of food put in front of her face. "oh, look, time for potions…" She didn't run out of there. What? Do you think She's a coward? She speed walked.


End file.
